Siivet joilla ei voi lentää
by SahPa
Summary: Enkelin voi tappaa vain särkemällä sen sydämen. / FrUKUS, SuFin
1. Osa I: 1

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Niin, **Sahpa**, sinulla tosiaankin on muitakin _keskeneräisiä ficcejä_... Hehe no, mutta tästä tulee vain **kolmiosainen**! Idea on ollut mielessäni jo niin kauan, että oli aivan pakko toteuttaa se :P

Ja muuten, päätin viimein **kokeilla** Berwaldin aksenttia!

**

* * *

**

Siivet joilla ei voi lentää

* * *

Hyvin hermostuneen oloinen hentorakenteinen mies seisoi erään rakennuksen edustalla. Hän selvästikin odotti jotakin tai jotakuta.

Kello kävi ja viimein miehen odottama henkilö astui ulos rakennuksesta.

"Anteeksi, oletteko te Berwald Oxenstierna?" hento mies kysyi kiiruhtaen autoaan kohti kävelevän pitkän vakavakasvoisen miehen luo.

"K'llä, m'stä t'dätte -" Berwald aloitti kummastuneena, mutta lyhyempi mies keskeytti hänet.

"Minä olen Tino Väinämöinen", hento mies esitteli itsensä hymyillen, mutta vakavoitui sitten "tarvitsisin teidän apuanne."

* * *

_Tino istui koulun terveydenhoitajan huoneen oven vieressä sijaitsevalla tuolilla. Oli aika jokavuotiseen terveydentarkastukseen._

_Tino inhosi niitä._

_Viimein ovi avautui ja ulos astui yksi Tinon luokkatovereista._

"_Ainakaan tänä vuonna ei ole niinku mitään rokotuksia..." vaaleahiuksinen poika nurisi._

"_Miten meni?" Tino kysyi ennen menoaan huoneeseen. Ei hänellä sinne mikään kiire ollut._

"_Kaikki muuten ihan niinku normisti, mutta mun pitäis kuulemma pukea housut jalkaan", poika sanoi leuka pystyssä ja seisoi vakaana ruudullisessa vekkihameessaan, "ettei tule mitään vaikeuksia."_

_Tino hymähti: "Minusta tuo on tyhmää, hamehan pukee sinua, Feliks."_

"_No sitä mieltä mäkin niinku todellakin olen!" Feliks tuhahti._

"_Väinämöinen!" huoneesta huudettiin._

"_Pitää kai mennä..." Tino huokaisi._

"_Onnea vaan", Feliks toivotti, ja pojat lähtivät eri suuntiin._

_Tino meni tarkastushuoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään._

"_Riisu alusvaatteillesi niin mitataan ja punnitaan sinut", tuhti nainen sanoi, ja Tino teki niin kuin käskettiin._

_Pituuden mittaus sujui kuten tavallista. Hän oli kasvanut muutamia senttejä, mutta sai taas kuulla, ettei hänestä koskaan tulisi kovin pitkää._

_Sen jälkeen seurasi punnitus, jota Tino inhosi. Oli inhonnut viimeiset pari vuotta._

"_Onpas kummallista", terveydenhoitaja mumisi ääneen ja tutki vaa'an lukemaa, "miten tämä voi näyttää näin vähän?"_

_Tino kohautti harteitaan._

"_Lukeman mukaan sinun kuuluisi olla reippaasti alipainoinen, mutta ihan terveeltä pojalta sinä minusta näytät", nainen jatkoi ja kohautti itsekin harteitaan, "ehkä tämä vaaka alkaa käydä jo vanhaksi."_

_Tino nyökytti ja antoi naisen uskoa vaa'an näyttävän väärää lukua. Todellisuudessa kaikki vaa'at joilla Tino oli seisonut, näyttivät yhtä vähän. Hänen painonsa ei jostain syystä ollut noussut paljoakaan sen jälkeen kun hän täytti 13 vuotta. Silti hän oli aivan normaalipainoisen näköinen. Se ei ollut normaalia._

"_Mitäs sinulla on tuolla?" terveydenhoitaja kysyi ja käänsi Tinoa hieman nähdäkseen tämän selän kunnolla._

_Hieman lapaluiden alapuolella oli kaksi ihottumaa muistuttavaa läiskää._

"_En tiedä", Tino vastasi rehellisesti. Ne olivat ilmestyneet muutama kuukausi sitten._

"_Kutiavatko tai kirvelevätkö ne?" terveydenhoitaja kyseli._

"_Eivät juuri..." Tino vastasi rehellisesti._

"_Noh, rasvaa niitä joka ilta, ja jos ne alkavat häiritä, tule uudestaan käymään", nainen sanoi ja kirjoitti samalla Tinon papereihin "OK" merkintöjä._

_Tino nyökkäsi, otti naisen antaman terveystodistuksen ja luikahti ulos huoneesta._

_

* * *

_

Berwald ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Hänen edessään seisovalla miehellä _ei ollut _valkoisista sulista muodostuneita siipiä selässään. _Ei voinut olla._

"M'ten s'nä...?" Berwald kakoi ja tuijotti hyvin aidolta näyttäviä siipiä. Ne jopa liikkuivatkin itsestään.

Tino hymyili Berwaldin hölmistyneelle ilmeelle. Hän ei ollut montaa kertaa näyttänyt siipiään tavalliselle ihmiselle, mutta tuntui, että hän oli jo tottunut siihen hämmennykseen, jonka siivet aiheuttivat.

"Haluatko koskettaa niitä?" Tino kysyi rauhallisesti hymyillen ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Berwaldia.

Berwald melkein kavahti kauemmas hennon miehen lähestyessä häntä, mutta jäi lopulta istumaan paikoilleen. Hieman epäröiden silmälasipäinen mies kohotti kättään ja kokeili varovasti toisen siiven reunaa.

Se tuntui pehmeältä.

Berwaldin olemuskin pehmeni ja Tino hymyili.

He olivat Berwaldin (täydellisesti sisustetussa) asunnossa. Jostain kumman syystä Berwald oli sallinut aivan tuntemattoman miehen tulla mukaansa. Jotenkin hän oli tiennyt, ettei Tinoksi esittäytynyt mies olisi vaaraksi. Jotenkin hän oli aistinut, että Tinon pyyntö oli täydellisen vilpitön ja että mies todellakin tarvitsisi häntä. Ja jostain syystä, hän oli halunnut auttaa sen enempää empimättä tai kyselemättä.

"Ne 'vat 'idot..." Berwald kuiskasi lähinnä itselleen ja siveli vielä varovasti valkoisia höyheniä. Kun Tino oli kertonut olevansa "eräänlainen enkeli", Berwald ei vielä todellakaan ollut osannut edes kuvitella mitään tällaista.

"Niin ovat", Tino vakuutti reippaan iloiseen sävyyn, "kasvoivat minulle kun olin viidentoista - et arvaakaan kuinka paljon säikähdin, kun huomasin, että ihostani puskee höyheniä."

Tino nauroi heleää naurua, joka täytti koko olohuoneen. Berwald ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, niin kaunista kuultavaa nauru oli - vaikka hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt olla huolissaan mielenterveydestään.

"Et 'le siis s'ntynyt niiden k'nssa?"

"En, olin nuorempana aivan _normaalien_ lasten kaltainen. Tämä kaikki alkoi vasta teini-iässä..."

Berwald nyökkäsi ymmärrykseksi.

"Entä... V'iko niillä l'ntää?" Berwald kysyi hieman arastellen. Uteliaisuus sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä pikkupojaksi.

"Tietysti", Tino virnisti, "eivät ne pelkkä koriste ole."

Nopea hymy kävi myös Berwaldin huulilla. Hän katsoi Tinoa tarkasti; miehellä oli vaaleat hiukset, kuulas iho ja uskomattoman kirkkaat silmät. Näiden piirteiden ja siipien kanssa Tino todellakin näytti aivan enkeliltä, mutta kaikkein enkelimäisin piirre miehessä oli kuitenkin tämän olemus. Se, miten vain pienessä hetkessä Tino oli saanut normaalisti varautuneen Berwaldin luottamuksen puolelleen.

"S'nä s'noit, että t'rvitset 'puani?" Berwald palasi aiheeseen, jonka vuoksi he nyt olivat tässä tilanteessa.

"Niin", Tino vastasi ja istuutui sohvalle Berwaldin viereen. Hän veti siivet lähemmäs selkäänsä ja puki hieman liian suuren paidan takaisin ylleen. Normaaliasennossa siivet ulottuivat yläreunastaan hieman yli olkapäiden ja alareunastaan hieman lantion alapuolelle. Levitettyinä ne kasvaisivat vielä suuremmiksi, mutta pienen harjoittelun ansiosta Tino oli oppinut myös tiivistämään ne pienemmiksi.

* * *

_Tinon kasvot olivat kyyneleistä märät ja kädet verestä punaiset. Kylpyhuoneen lattialla lojui verinen veitsi, verisiä höyheniä ja verisiä pyyhkeitä. Nuori poika kurkisti taakseen ja katsoi vertavuotavaa selkäänsä peilin kautta. Hän oli saanut ne pois._

_Hän oli saanut ne pois._

_Vielä hieman nyyhkyttäen Tino ryhtyi korjaamaan jälkiään. Kipua helpotti ajatus siitä, että nyt hänen ei tarvitsisi enää pelätä. Hänen ei tarvitsisi enää pelätä, salailla eikä ajatella niitä. Jäljelle jäisivät vain kaksi arpea._

_Tai niin hän luuli._

_Ei mennyt edes viikkoa, kun ne alkoivat jo kasvaa takaisin_.

* * *

Tino pohti, mistä aloittaisi. Berwald istui hiljaa hänen vieressään ja odotti kärsivällisesti. Pitkän miehen tuimalta vaikuttava perusilme sai Tinon melkein tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi.

Mutta vain melkein.

Hän tunsi ja tiesikin, että Berwald oli hyvä ihminen. Hän oli seurannut miehen elämää jonkin aikaa ennen tätä päivää, ja huomannut tämän olevan vain väärinymmärretty.

"Tuota... Minä en ole ainoa siivekäs", Tino aloitti ja tunsi itsensä typeräksi. _Siivekäs? _Mistä hän senkin nimityksen oli vetäissyt? Mies tunsi poskiensa kuumenevan hieman.

Berwald kuitenkin odotti hiljaa ja kärsivällisesti, että Tino jatkaisi.

"Muutamia vuosia sitten kun en vielä tiennyt, että en ollut ainoa ja että mitä tämä oikein oli... Se oli hyvin - hyvin vaikeaa aikaa", Tino puhui huokauksen mukana.

"En tiedä miten olisin selvinnyt, ellei eräs toinen kaltaiseni olisi tullut luokseni ja auttanut minua."

Tinon ääni muuttui kunnioittavaksi ja ihailevaksi.

"Siksi minä haluaisin vuorostani auttaa häntä."

Tino kääntyi hieman sohvalla saadakseen kunnon katsekontaktin Berwaldin kanssa.

"Siksi toivon, että sinä voisit auttaa minua auttamaan tätä henkilöä."

* * *

_"Hei Arthur, mitä me oikein olemme?" Tino kysyi nyt jo rauhallisemmin. Hän ei ollut ikinä ollut niin onnellinen ja helpottunut, kuin sinä hetkenä, jolloin Arthur Kirklandiksi esittäytynyt mies oli tullut hänen luokseen ja näyttänyt omat siipensä._

"_Enkeleitä - tai no, siksi me itseämme kutsumme", Arthur vastasi ja katsahti takanaan kävelevää poikaa. He kulkivat pientä metsäpolkua pitkin kohti erästä niittyä. He tarvitsivat avoimen ja rauhallisen paikan. Arthur halusi Tinon kokeilevan siipiään._

"_Niin, mutta..." Tino aikoi sanoa jotakin vastaan. Hän ei osaisi kutsua itseään enkeliksi._

"_Sinuthan on adoptoitu?" Arthur varmisti yllättäen._

"_Niin."_

"_Etkä tiedä mitään oikeista vanhemmistasi?"_

"_En, minut kuulemma löydettiin hylättynä."_

"_Sama tilanne meillä kaikilla", Arthur vastasi melkein naurahtaen, "joten mistä sitä tietää, vaikka me todella olisimme enkeleitä."_

_Tino pohti asiaa hetken, mutta ei päätynyt ajattelemaan samalla lailla kuin Arthur. Niin paljon kuin hän miestä kunnioittikin._

"_Perillä", Arthur ilmoitti, kun he saapuivat metsästä aukiolle, "riisu paitasi."_

_Tino epäröi._

"_Oletko varma, ettei täällä ole ketään?"_

"_Täysin varma. Noniin, anna nyt vain mennä."_

_Tino riisui paitansa ja aukaisi siipiään varovasti. Hän ei ollut juuri koskaan ennen antanut niiden olla vapaina._

_Se tuntui hyvältä._

"_Liikuttele niitä hetki niin, että tunnet, miten ne tottelevat sinua", Arthur neuvoi._

_Tino teki niin kuin Arthur sanoi. Jokainen liikahdus tuntui aina vain paremmalta ja oikeammalta. Ne todellakin olivat hänen siipensä. Tottelivat häntä aivan niin kuin kädet ja jalatkin._

_Arthur näki kuinka leveä hymy kohosi Tinon huulille, eikä voinut olla itsekin hymyilemättä. Hän oli iloinen huomatessaan, että jälleen yksi heistä tajusi, että siivet olivat lahja eivätkä kirous._

"_Räpyttele niitä ja lennä", Arthur komensi._

"_Mitä?" Tino lähes säikähti._

"_Niin, lentämiseen ne on tarkoitettu. Anna mennä", Arthur kannusti ja yritti pidättää virneensä katsoessaan Tinon hämmentyneitä kasvoja._

_Tino alkoi liikuttaa siipiään nopeammin tasaisessa tahdissa, ja pian hänen jalkansa nousivat maasta. Nuori poika säikähti ja tömähti takaisin maahan._

"_Uudestaan, rohkeammin" Arthur käski. _

_Tino teki niin kuin käskettiin, ja nousi tällä kertaa korkeammalle. Palasi takaisin maahan. Nousi vieläkin korkeammalle. Palasi takaisin maahan. Nousi vieläkin korkeammalle, eikä palannut enää alas._

"_Minä lennän!" Tino hihkaisi ja liiteli Arthurin ympärillä, "minä tosiaankin lennän! Tämä on upeaa!"_

_Arthur hymyili leveästi nuoren pojan onnelle. Samalla hänen katseensa muuttui hieman surulliseksi. Tino ei innoltaan huomannut tätä vielä._

"_Tule sinäkin, Arthur!" Tino kannusti. Hän halusi nähdä myös opettajansa lentävän._

_Artur katsoi hieman ylöspäin ja hymyili surullisesti._

"_Minä en voi enää lentää, Tino."_

_

* * *

_

Arthur kaatoi kuumaa vettä kahteen teemukiin. Tarjolla oli teen lisäksi myös tavallisia mauttomia pikkuleipiä. Arthurin teetuokiot olivat aina samanlaisia vuodesta toiseen. Tutut astiat, tuttu tee ja tutut keksit.

"Joten, miten päiväsi on sujunut, Francis?" Arthur kysyi teeseuraltaan ja kastoi teepussin kuppiinsa.

"Hyvinhän se", Francis vastasi ja nappasi mauttoman keksin, "löysin taas mustia sulkia takapihalta."

Francis kastoi keksin teehensä ja katsoi sinisillä silmillään tarkkaan, miten Arthur reagoisi saamastaan tiedosta.

"Niinkö?" Arthur kysyi ja kohotti aavistuksen tuuheita kulmiaan, "jospa varikset ovat tapelleet roskista?"

Francis naurahti synkästi; hän arvasi, että Arthur yrittäisi vältellä asiaa.

"En usko, että ne olivat linnunsulkia", Francis sanoi ja kaivoi yhden suuren mustan sulan taskustaan, "tämä on vähän liian suuri kuuluakseen linnulle."

Arthur tuijotti sulkaa hetken ilmeettömänä. Sitten hän laski teemukinsa rauhallisesti pöydälle ja ojensi kättään saadakseen sulan. Francis ojensi sen hänelle.

"Mitä hän tahtoo?" Arthur kysyi ja pyörittele pikimustaa sulkaa käsissään.

"En tiedä, mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei se ole mitään hyvää", Francis vastasi synkästi.

Arthur nyökkäsi mietteliäänä ja pisti sulan taskuunsa.

* * *

_Rakas lukija,_ jos sinulla ei nyt ole mitään käsitystä mitä tässä tapahtuu, niin älä huoli - **vika ei ole sinussa **:DD Mitä tahansa saa sitten kysyä!

Tästä siis ei ole tulossa pitkä ficci:)


	2. Osa I: 2

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Jatkuuu~

(Olisin muuten ladannut tämän tänne jopa paria päivää aiemmin, mutta sivustossa oli jokin virhe eikä antanut minun muokata tarinoitani... Muilla samaa?)

Ja kuten saatatte ehkä huomata, tämä ficci silältää aikas paljon ällöjä kliseitä... En tiedä miten tässä näin kävi:D Noh, mitä muutakaan voi odottaa tarinalta, jonka piti alunperin alkaa sanoilla _"Olipa kerran enkeli..."_

* * *

Arthur istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja katseli suurta mustaa sulkaa, jonka Francis oli antanut hänelle aikaisemmin päivällä. Tuuheakulmakarvainen mies kyllä tiesi, kenelle sulka kuului. Hän pohti, olikohan sulan omistaja jättänyt tahallaan merkin läsnäolostaan. Arthur tuhahti lähes pilkallisesti. Se olisi niin sulan omistajan tapaista.

Ulko-ovi aukesi ja joku astui sisälle. Arthur piilotti sulan taskuunsa, nousi ylös sohvalta ja käveli eteiseen.

"Missä sinä olet ollut koko päivän?" Arthur kysyi Tinolta, joka riisui päällystakkiaan. Mies esitti kysymyksen hyvin kohteliaan ja neutraaliin sävyyn, mutta pieni huoli kuulsi kuitenkin sanojen välistä. Tino ei tätä kuitenkaan huomannut.

"Vähän siellä sun täällä..." vaaleahiuksinen mies vastasi vältellen.

"Kai sinä kertoisit minulle, jos jokin olisi vialla?" Arthur kysyi yllättäen hyvin vakavasti ja kosketti taskussaan olevaa sulkaa vaistomaisesti.

Tino yllättyi hieman Arthurin vakavuutta.

"Tietysti", Tino vastasi rehellisesti ja rypisti sitten hieman kulmiaan, "onko jotain tapahtunut...?"

Arthurin kasvot olivat vakavat, ja hetken näytti siltä, että mies aikoisi sanoa jotakin tärkeää. Lopulta Arthur kuitenkin pakotti hymyn kasvoilleen.

"Ei, kunhan varmistin."

"Ai", Tino ei näyttänyt täysin vakuuttuneelta, mutta jätti asian sikseen, "minä menen jo nukkumaan, öitä."

Tino lähti kävelemään portaita ylöspäin, mutta pysähtyi noin puolivälissä, kun Arthur kutsui häntä.

"Tino."

"Hmm?"

"Muistathan, mitä olen sanonut mustasiipisistä enkeleistä?"

"Muistan."

"Hyvä. Öitä."

"Öitä."

* * *

_Tip..._

_Tip..._

_Apua..._

_Tip..._

_En jaksa..._

_Enää..._

_Tip..._

_Tumph._

_"Arthur...?"_

_Francis?_

_"Arthur, voi luoja!"_

_"Fran-cis..."_

_"Mitä se paskiainen teki sinulle? Luoja... Pysy paikallasi."_

"_Fran-"_

"_Shh! Pysy paikallasi..."_

"_Mi-nä... Ah!"_

"_Sanoin, että pysy paikallasi. Pahennat oloasi..."_

_Minä kuolen. _

_Tästä ei voi selvitä._

"_Minä kuo-len, Francis..."_

"_Etkä kuole, minä pidän siitä huolen."_

"_Mut-ta... Minun syd..."_

"_Minä korjaan sen, älä nyt vain luovuta."_

"_Mi-ten...?"_

_Miten jonkun näin täysin särkyneen voi muka enää korjata?_

"_Rakkaudella, Arthur, rakkaudella."_

_Hmmh._

"_...aina n-niin ylidra-maatti-nen..."_

"_Hmm, ja sinä aina niin pessimistinen."_

_

* * *

_

Arthur seisoi huoneessaan peilin edessä ja riisui vaatteitaan nukkumaanmenoa varten. Pian hän oli pelkissä housuissaan rintakehä ja valkoiset siivet paljastettuina.

Arthur oli aina tiennyt olevansa erilainen.

Siivet olivat olleet hänelle aina upea lahja, eivätkä mikään vika, ja hän halusi myös saada muut kaltaisensa ymmärtämään sen. Arthurista tuntuikin, että se oli tavallaan hänen tehtävänsä. Olihan hän tiedettävästi ainoa, jolla oli jonkinlainen kyky löytää muita enkeleitä.

Franciksen löydettyään he olivat yhdessä tukeneet muita kaltaisiaan. Pian heitä olikin koossa jo pieni joukko. Joukko kuitenkin hajosi, kun ensimmäiset mustat sulat ilmestyivät.

Tinon Arthur oli löytänyt vasta kaiken tämän jälkeen, ja ehkä menneistä tapahtumista johtuen Arthur olikin aina ollut hieman ylisuojeleva tätä kohtaan...

Arthur levitteli siipiään hieman ja katsoi niitä samalla peilin kautta. Liikuttaminen tuntui samalla sekä hyvältä että hyvin tuskaiselta. Siipien jälkeen hänen silmänsä ajautuivat peilin kautta rintaan.

Sydämen kohdalla oli lukuisia viiltomaisia hieman salamia muistuttavia arpia. Ne polttelivat edelleen. Niiden näkeminen herätti muistoja, jotka saivat ne polttelemaan vielä lisää. Arthur puki nopeasti valkoisen aluspaidan (kahdella reiällä selässä siipiä varten) päälleen. Sitten hän kääntyi poispäin peilistä ja käveli huoneensa parvekkeelle. Mies veti syvään viileää kevätilmaa sisäänsä ja päästi sen hitaasti ulos. Kipu rinnassa ja siivissä helpotti hieman.

Mies räpytti siipiään hieman, ja nousi kevyesti varpailleen niiden varaan. Hän katsoi jalkoihinsa. Pystyisikö hän koskaan enää irrottamaan niitä maasta? Turhautuminen täytti Arthurin mielen, ja hetken mielijohteesta hän nousi parvekkeen kaiteelle. Mies katsoi alaspäin. Maahan olisi ainakin kymmenen metrin pudotus. Sitten hän katsoi taivaalle.

Sinne hän kuuluisi.

"Eivät ne kanna."

Arthur käännähti katsomaan alaviistossa seisovaa Francista. Kultakurinen mies hymyili lempeästi.

"Eivät vielä", Francis jatkoi ja tarjosi kättään auttaakseen Arthurin alas.

Arthur epäröi hetken, mutta antoi lopulta Franciksen auttaa hänet alas.

* * *

Berwald katsoi kelloa. Kymmentä vaille seitsemän. He olivat Tinon kanssa sopineet, että Tino tulisi hänen luokseen noin seitsemän aikoihin. Berwald seisoi keskellä olohuonetta odottaen ovikellon soittoa.

Miksi hän oli näin hermostunut?

Berwald katsoi kelloa uudestaan. Edelleen kymmentä vaille seitsemän. Mies päästi lähes kuulumattoman huokauksen ja käveli sohvan luo. Hän istuutui sohvalle ja nousi lähes heti ylös. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan paikallaan.

Kop kop.

Berwald lähes hätkähti yllättävää koputusta. Hän käveli ulko-ovelle miettien samalla hieman, miksi Tino ei ollut soittanut ovikelloa. Ehkä se oli rikki?

Pitkä mies avasi oven, mutta sen takana ei ollut ketään. Berwald kurtisti kulmiaan, mikä sai miehen näyttämään hyvin pelottavalta. Onneksi kukaan ei ollut näkemässä.

Kop kop.

Koputus kuului uudestaan Berwaldin sulkiessa ovea. Hän tajusi, että koputus ei ollutkaan tullut ulko-ovelta vaan...

Parvekkeelta.

Berwald käveli keittiöön, johon parvekkeen ovi oli sijoitettu. Lasisen oven takana seisoi Tino vaaleat siivet hämärtyvässä illassa hohtaen. Berwald avasi oven.

"Hei", Tino tervehti enkelimäisen hymynsä kanssa.

"H'i", Berwald vastasi hieman hämmentyneenä tästä erikoisesta sisääntulosta. Ei sitä usein tultu sisään neljännen kerroksen parvekkeen oven kautta.

Tino katsoi Berwaldia ja punastui hieman.

"Tämä taisi olla hieman liikaa...?" mies sanoi anteeksipyytävästi, "minun olisi varmaan pitänyt tulla kävellen..."

"Ei!" Berwald lähes säikähti Tinon pettyneitä kasvoja, "ei se h'ittaa. M'nä vain..."

Tino katsoi punastelevaa Berwaldia nyt kuin utelias koiranpentu: suuret silmät kiiltäen ja pää hieman kallellaan.

"M'nä vain... Jos 'lisin t'ennyt..." Berwald takelteli, "'lisin vain h'lunnut n'hdä, kun s'nä l'nnät..."

He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan hiljaisuudessa. Berwald hieman punastellen ja Tino hieman hämmentyneenä äskeisistä sanoista myös. Sitten hiljaisuuden täytti Tinon heleä nauru.

"Jos haluat, voit katsoa kun lennän pois."

Oli Berwaldin vuoro katsoa Tino hämmentyneenä. Sitten hänkin hymyili ja nyökkäsi.

* * *

"_Tino, älä rakastu."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Voit toki rastaa erilaisia asioita - ihmisiä, eläimiä, musiikkia ja muuta - mutta älä koskaan rakastu kehenkään tiettyyn ihmiseen."_

"_Mitä sinä tarkoitat, Arthur? Miksi..?"_

"_Ihan omaksi parhaaksesi. Se aiheuttaa sinulle vain tuskaa, usko minua."_

"_Millä lailla?"_

"_Jos meidän sydämemme särkyy... Se ei parane ihan samalla lailla kuin tavallisten ihmisten."_

"_...siksikö sinäkään et enää voi lentää?"_

"_...niin."_

_

* * *

_

"J'ten, t'ssä on kaikki m'tä t'edät h'nestä?" Berwald varmisti ja selasi ohutta kansiota.

"Niin", Tino nyökkäsi, "ja tuon vähänkin saaminen oli hankalaa... Siksi tarvitsenkin apuasi."

Berwald käänsi hieman katsettaan nähdäkseen vieressään istuvan Tinon hymyilevät kasvot. Ehkä heidän olisikin pitänyt valita työskentelypaikaksi sohvan ja sohvapöydän sijaan keittiön pöytä... Näin hän olisi voinut tarkkailla Tinon ilmeitä helpommin.

"M'ksi h'lusitkaan l'ytää h'net?"

"Ööm... Luulen, että hän on ainoa, joka voi auttaa ystävääni lentämään taas."

Berwald katsoi Tinon vakavia kasvoja, jotka olivat nyt painuneet alaspäin. Hän todellakin halusi auttaa tuota hentoa miestä vieressään.

"S'lvä, 'loitetaan s'tten."

Tinon pää nyökähti ylöspäin. Hän katsoi Berwaldin hyvin pientä mutta rohkaisevaa hymyä, eikä voinut estää omien huuliensa nousua.

"Selvä!"

* * *

_"Hei, Francis. Kuka tämä henkilö on Arthurin vieressä?"_

_"Hmm... Alfred... Hetkinen, mistä sinä tuon kuvan sait?" _

_"Eh, löysin jostain... Kuka tämä Alfred sitten on?"_

_"...minä en varmaan saisi puhua tästä."_

_"Onko hän se, joka satutti Arthuria?"_

_"...niinkin voisi sanoa."_

_"Missä hän nyt on? Eikö hän voisi auttaa Arthuria lentämään taas? He näyttävät tässä niin onnellisilta..."_

_"Tino... Olen pahoillani, mutta minä en voi auttaa tämän asian kanssa..."_

_

* * *

_

Tino hyppäsi ilmaan Berwaldin kaiteen reunalta. Hän lensi muutaman metrin ylöspäin ja kääntyi katsomaan uutta ystäväänsä, joka tuijotti Tinon lentoa haltioituneena parvekkeelta.

"Ne h'htavat", Berwald kuiskasi niin, että Tino juuri ja juuri edes kuuli.

"Niin, kuunvalossa", Tino tarkensi hymyillen.

"Ne 'vat kauniit", Berwald sanoi saaden Tinon punastumaan.

"Kiitos", Tino mumisi, "näemme sitten taas huomenna."

"K'llä, s'maan aikaan?"

"Niin, huomiseen!"

Tino heilautti vielä kättään ja lensi pois. Berwald katsoi Tinon lentoa kunnes tätä ei enää voinut nähdä.

Tino laskeutui kotinsa takapihalle. Oli hämärää ja hiljaista, ja Tinolle tuli omituinen tunne...

"Iltaa, Tino", matala pehmeä ääni kutsui pimeydestä.

Tino käännähti ympäri ja näki takanaan hahmon, mutta ei erottanut vielä pimeydessä yksityiskohtia.

"Kuka sinä olet? Mistä tiedät nimeni?" Tino kysyi ja yritti kuulostaa varmalta.

Hahmo astui eteenpäin ja nyt katulamput valaisivat tätä osittain. Mies oli pitkä ja hopeahiuksinen, mutta kaikkein silmiinpistävin piirre olivat miehen suuret siivet. Ne olivat mustat.

"Minä olen Ivan ja tiedän sinun nimesi, koska olen tarkkaillut sinua jo jonkin aikaan", mies kertoi hymyillen.

"T-tarkkaillut minua?" Tino kavahti hieman taemmas.

"Niin", Ivan vastasi ja katseli nyt Tinon sijasta taloa, "ah, muistuu aivan vanhat ajat mieleen, kun näen tämän talon."

Ivan käänsi katseensa talosta Tinoon. Pitkä mies hymyili lempeästi, mutta jostain syystä Tino ei pitänyt tuosta hymystä. Tino katsoi miestä varautuneena.

"Tiesitkö, minäkin asuin joskus täällä. Sinä et varmaan ole kuullut minusta...?"

Tino puristi päätään kykenemättä vastamaan. Kuka tämä mies todellakin oli?

"Sinulta on jätetty varmaan paljon muutakin kertomatta?" Ivan jatkoi ja miehen ametistin sävyiset silmät kiiluivat hämärässä.

Tino ei vastannut. Hän tiesi, että talossa oli tapahtunut jotakin ennen hänen tuloaan, mistä hänelle ei ollut kerrottu. Jotain, mistä vaiettiin.

"Minä voisin kertoa... Ja minä voisin auttaa sinua etsimään sen, mitä nyt etsit", Ivan ehdotti sametinpehmeästi.

Tino epäröi ja Ivan näki sen.

"On niin paljon enemmän", Ivan jatkoi ruokkiakseen Tinon uteliaisuutta.

Tino oli hetken vaiti ja Ivan odotti.

"Ei, minä en tarvitse sinulta mitään", Tino ilmoitti lopulta tiukasti. Hän luvannut Arthurille pysyä kaukana mustasiipisistä enkeleistä.

Ivanin hymy värähti.

"Hyvä on", mies vastasi ja hymy oli taas varmalla paikallaan, "mutta tarjoukseni on vielä voimassa... Annan sinun miettiä sitä hetken..."

Sitten Ivan nousi lentoon ja katosi hämärään alkuyöhön.

* * *

Sanoin viime kappaleen alussa, että tästä on tulossa kolmiosainen. No, hamot kuitaenkin varastivat shown tällä hetkellä hyvin ruuhkautuneen pääni sisällä ja päättivät, että alkuperäinen onnellinen loppu vaihtuu ja tarina saa luultavasti sitten jatkoa... En kuitenkaan lupaa mitään.:P

**Chiboku**: Kiitos!:D

**Mukana**: Kiitos! Yritän Sekaistakin kirjoittaa:)

**Vilma. N**: Juu, aika erilainen tästä olisi tarkoituskin tulla - ainakin jos vertaa siis muihin minun tarinoihini :) Kiitos!

**Pippuri-chan**: Selviää tässä hiljalleen ;) Juu kyllä minullekin kelpaisi!

**Liibooboo:** Olen alkanut pitämään Feliksistä koko ajan lisää - näkyy ja tulee näkymään siis ehkä hieman kirjoituksissanikin:D

**Wex-sama**: Kiitos!:) Heh, minulla on paha tapa kirjoittaa Arthurista aina jollain lailla säälittävä hahmo...

**Kirppu**: Juu - on kivempi kirjoittaa ainakin paria samanaikaisesti, näin mielenkiinto säilyy molemmissa kun tulee vaihtelua:) En ota haukkuna, vaan ihan mielelläni otan fiksua kritiikkiä vastaan - kiitos siitä! Yritän panostaa nyt näihin lisää, mutta varoitan, että tarina luultavasti jääkin aika latteaksi... Ainakin tämä alkuasetalma on hyvinkin kliseinen. Mutta juu, olen todellakin iloinen, että sanoit suoraan.

**Ja olisin hyvin iloinen jos enemmänkin kritiikkiä saisin :) **(ihan kenelta vain...)


	3. Osa I: 3

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Tämä ficci siis tulee sittenkin saamaan jatkoa. "Osa I" on nyt valmis, ja hieman ajattelin että sitten tulisi vielä kolmiosainen "osa II". Miltä kuulostaa?:) Aivan alkuperäisem ideani mukaan tämä ficci olisi päättynyt hyvin synkästi. Muutin suunnitelmat kuintekin jo ennen kuin aloin kirjoittamaan. Noh, ykköslukuakin vielä kirjoittaessani tarkoitus oli tulla kolmiosainen ja hyvin onnellinen loppu. Toista osaa kirjoittaessani tajusin sen kuitenkin olevan mahdotonta :D

Huh, tässä luvussa on kohtaus, jonka kirjoittaminen oli todella ahdistavaa...

* * *

Ivan laskeutui parvekkeelleen ja räväytti vielä kerran suuret mustat siipensä aivan avoimiksi, ennen kuin antoi niiden rentoutua lennon jälkeen. Nuori mies parvekeoven toisen puolen kuuli tuon voimakkaan äänen ja avasi oven nopeasti hieman hermostunein ottein.

"Toris!" Ivan sanoi tiukasti edes vilkaisematta poikaa päin. Hän käveli voimakkain askelin sisään Toriksen ohi ja siivistä aiheutuva ilmavirta sai tämän hieman ylikasvaneet hiukset heilahtamaan.

"Eh", Toris hätkähti ja sulki oven perässään. Sitten hän riensi hakemaan jotakin huoneessa olevalta pöydältä. Hänen mustat ja melko pienet siipensä värähtelivät lähes huomaamattomasti.

"Tässä", ruskeahiuksinen mies sanoi ja ojensi nyt sohvalla istuvalle Ivanille vodkapullon ja lasin. Ivan ei kuitenkaan välittänyt lasista vaan otti kulauksen suoraan pullosta.

"Hemmetti..." Ivan kirosi ja hieroi kasvojaan vapaalla kädellään, "Arthur on varmasti käskenyt sen pojan pysyä meistä kaukana..."

"Ehkä hän vain haluaa suojella hänen kykyään..." Toris ehdotti arasti.

"Se idiootti! Mitä hyötyä niistä muka on? Mitä hyötyä on jostakin, jota ei voi hallita!" Ivanin ääni nousi saaden Toriksen värähtämään.

Vihreät silmät katsoivat hopeahiuksista miestä varuillaan, mutta samalla myös hieman huolissaan. Toris tiesi, ettei siitä seuraisi mitään hyvää, jos Ivan menettäisi kunnolla malttinsa.

"Mutta voihan niistä olla jotakin hyötyäkin..." Toris aloitti varovasti tietäen, että otti nyt puheeksi hyvin aran aiheen, "jos Arthurilla ei olisi kykyä havaita meidän kaltaisiamme, niin emme olisi ehkä koskaan löytäneet toisiamme. Ja sinä -"

"Siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä", Ivan keskeytti Toriksen ääni turhautumista ja vihaa vuotaen. Hän otti jälleen kulauksen vodkaa.

"Ivan... Et sinä olisi voinut tehdä enää mitään," Toris sanoi myötätuntoisesti ja ojensi kättään koskettaakseen Ivanin olkaa, mutta jätti sen kuitenkin tekemättä, "Wangilla oli jo valmiiksi heikko sydän..."

Toris säpsähti kun lasinen vodkapullo yllättäen lensi päin vastapäistä seinää ja särkyi. Ivan kumartui nojaamaan kyynärpäillä polviinsa ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Toris päätti jättää miehen yksin.

* * *

_Arthur tuijotti Ivania silmät suurina._

_"Mitä sinä olet tehnyt..." Arthur sanoi hitaasti ja katsoi Ivanin mustia siipiä inhoten._

_"Sinä tiedät, mitä minä olen tehnyt", Ivan vastasi piikikkäästi hymyillen, "sinä tiedät aina kaiken, vai mitä, Arthur?"_

_Arthur ei vastannut vaan jatkoi mustiksi muuttuneiden sulkien tuijottamista._

_"Mistä sinä - ."_

_"Keksin tämän?" Ivan keskeytti jatkaen itse Arthurin kysymystä, "Gilbertin siivet inspiroivat aika paljon, päätin vain jatkaa hieman pidemmälle..."_

_"Gilbertin siivet ovat harmaat", Arthur totesi kylmästi, "hän ei ole kokonaan luopunut kyvystään - se oli hänelle lähes pakkotilanne!"_

_"Niin, koska jos hänen kykynsä olisi puhdas, hän olisi kateissa ties kuinka kauan", Ivan tuhahti lähes pilkallisesti._

_"Gilbert on muutenkin aina ollut aivan oma tapauksensa", Arthur puolusteli, "mutta sinä, Ivan! Kuinka sinä saatoit luopua jostakin - jostakin - jostakin, jolla voisit...!"_

_Arthur tuhahti kykenemättä sanomaan lausettaan loppuun ja kääntyi poispäin Ivanista kohti ikkunaa. Ulkona oli jo pimeää._

_"Luopumalla siivet vahvistuvat ja sydän saa eräänlaisen muurin", Ivan puhui vakavasti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "niistä on paljon enemmän hyötyä kuin... Katso nyt vaikka itseäsi."_

_Arthur jäykistyi Ivanin viimeisistä sanoista ja kosketti huomaamattaan arpeutunutta rintaansa._

_"Vaikka saisin lentokykyni takaisin... En ikinä luopuisi siitä lahjasta, joka minulle on annettu."_

_Ivan tuijotti Arthurin selkää ilmeettömänä._

_"Minä tiesin, että sanoisit noin."_

_Arthur huokaisi hiljaa ja kääntyi sitten kohtaamaan Ivanin kasvot._

_"Ivan, mene pois."_

* * *

Berwaldin kanssa vietetyt illat olivat kuluneet nopeasti. Tino piti pitkästä hiljaisesta miehestä jokaisella tapaamiskerralla yhä enemmän ja enemmän. He tulivat loistavasti toimeen, ja jokin lämmin tuntui aina täyttävän koko huoneen, kun he olivat yhdessä. Myös Berwald oli huomannut tämän. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan kenenkään muun kanssa yhtä luontevasti kuin tämän siron miehen.

Ja kun he viimein onnistuivat jäljittämään Alfred Jonesin olinpaikan, olivat molempien tunteet hyvin ristiriitaisia. Toisaalta he tunsivat helpotusta ja iloa tavoitteensa onnistuttua, mutta toisaalta... Heitä pelotti, mitkä heidän välinsä tulisivat olemaan kaiken tämän jälkeen.

He seisoivat Berwaldin parvekkeella. Oli täysikuu, ja Tinon siivet hohtivat voimakkaassa kuunvalossa helmimäistä hohdettaan.

"Kai m' n'emme v'elä?" Berwald rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja lausui viimein sanat, joita oli pohtinut koko illan.

Tinon kasvot levisivät suureen helpottuneeseen hymyyn: nuo samat sanat olivat pyörineet myös hänen päässään jo jonkin aikaa.

"Aivan varmasti", Tino vastasi ja lennähti seisomaan parvekkeen kaiteelle, "minä lupaan sen."

Nyt oli Berwaldin vuoro katsoa pienempää miestä ylöspäin. Pitkä mies hymyili normaalia leveämmin Tinon sanat kuultuaan.

"Tässä", Tino sanoi ja ojensi yhden suuren sulan siivistään, "lupaus."

Berwald otti Tinon silkkisen sulan vastaan hieman punastuen. Sitten hän katsoi taas Tinoa ja nyökkäsi.

Tino nyökkäsi takaisin ja lähti lentoon. Berwald jäi jälleen katsomaan Tinon perään niin kauan, kunnes tätä ei enää voinut erottaa hämärässä yössä. Sen jälkeen Berwald meni sisälle ja istuutui työpöytänsä ääreen. Hän asetti saamansa sulan varovaisesti pöydälle, ja alkoi suunnitella uutta huonekalumallistoa. Hän oli saanut sille idean jo heti tavattuaan Tinon ensimmäisen kerran.

* * *

_Ivan katsoi kuinka Tino lähti ulos Arthurin suuresta talosta. Poika oli todellakin muuttunut tulonsa jälkeen: ennen pelokas ja hermostunut poika oli saanut itsevarmuutta ja pojan todellinen iloinen luonne oli tullut esille. Se tuntui valaisevat koko talon (jossa Ivan ei kyllä ollut käynyt kertaakaan lähtönsä jälkeen). Mies hymähti. Tämän pojan kykyhän oli erikoinen, ja mies oli melko varma, ettei poika vielä edes itse tiennyt siitä. Arthur piteli poikaa pumpulissa._

_Ivanin hymy katosi. Pojassa oli jotakin samaa kuin Wangissa - ei suoranaisesti, mutta... Noh, ainakaan pojalla ei ollut kultaisia siipiä - ehkä tämä olisi Wangia vahvempi._

* * *

Tino laskeutui takapihalle ja meni sisään keittiön oven kautta. Hän teki itselleen voileivän ja lähti kohti omaa huonettaan. Olohuoneen ohittaessaan hän kuitenkin pysähtyi hetkeksi. Arthur ja Francis kinastelivat jostakin tuttuun tapaansa. Vaikutti siltä, että Francis olisi läikyttänyt punaviiniä matolle.

Tino jäi huomaamattaan katsomaan näitä kahta, eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. He olivat vain niin luonnollisia toistensa seurassa. Jokainen ele, jokainen ilme ja jokainen katse oli täysin aito. Heidän ei tarvinnut esittää mitään eikä peitellä mitään. He saattoivat näyttää aidot tunteensa.

He selvästikin rakastivat toisiaan.

Tino jatkoi matkaansa. Huoneessaan hän katsoi Alfred Jonesista löydettyjä tietoja. Hän oli pitkään luullut, että vain tämä henkilö voisi auttaa korjaamaan Arthurin. Nyt hän tajusi kuitenkin olleensa väärässä; henkilö, joka voisi auttaa Arthuria teki jo työtään.

Tino haukkasi palan leivästään ja heitti paperit Jonesista roskiin.

* * *

_"Ivan siis lähti", Francis totesi._

_"Niin, ja otti Toriksen sekä Katyushan mukaansa", Arthur vastasi raskaasti._

"_Se oli heidän oma valintansa..." Francis yritti lohduttaa masentunutta miestä. "Perheen" hajoaminen oli raskaspaikka Arthurille, joka oli sen alun perin koonnut._

"_Tiedän... Mutta... Miten hän saattoi... Hänellä olisi ollut kyky suojella meitä kaikkia..."_

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä Tino päätti lähteä lentelemään sille samalle aukiolle, jonne Arthur oli hänet joskus aikoinaan ensimmäisen kerran vienyt lentämään. Se paikka osasi aina jotenkin rauhoittaa hänet. Jostain syystä Tinon ajatukset ja tunteet olivat poukkoilleet eilisestä lähtien, mutta nyt lentäessään hänen mielensä hiljeni. Kaikki mitä hän tunsi liittyi vain lentämiseen.

Jonkin aikaan lennettyään Tino laskeutui. Maahan osuessaan hän huomasi, ettei ollut yksin.

"Sinä lennät oikein kauniisti", aukealle ilmestynyt Ivan kehui.

Tino katsoi Ivania sekä hieman tämän takana seisovaa miestä varuillaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Ivan hymähti Tinon ilmeelle ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin.

"Tulin puhumaan. Minusta tuntuu, että viimeksi asiat jäivät hieman kesken."

"Ei, en minä halua sinulta mitään", Tino puristi päätään ja otti askeleen taemmas.

Ivan tuijotti Tinoa hetken hiljaa omituinen hymy kasvoillaan. Tino tunsi itsensä kiusaantuneeksi miehen katseen alla. Pieni mies vilkaisi tuntematonta ruskeahiuksista miestä Ivanin takana. Tämä vaikutti hieman pelokkaalta, mutta jokin muukin tunne näkyi kevyesti hänen kasvoillaan.

"Sinulla, Tino, on hyvin mielenkiintoinen kyky", Ivan naurahti yllättäen.

"Kyky?" Tino kysyi kulmat koholla. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aavistusta, mistä Ivan oikein puhui.

"Niin, Arthur ei ole tainnut selittää sitäkään sinulle tarkemmin. Vai olenko väärässä?" Ivan jatkoi ystävällisellä sävyllä.

Tino tunsi olonsa kokoajan yhä epävarmemmaksi.

"Sinähän tiedät, että Arthurilla on kyky löytää toisia meidän kaltaisiamme", Ivan aloitti tietäen, että Tino ei kuitenkaan kysyisi itse mitään, vaikka tämän mieli teki, "mutta tiesitkö sen, että Arthur ei ole ainoa, jolla on jokin erityinen kyky... Oikeastaan, meillä kaikilla on jokin."

Tino ei ollut huomannut, mutta hänen suunsa oli unohtunut hieman auki. Vaaleaverikkö kävi Ivanin äskeisiä sanoja nopeasti päässään läpi.

"Meillä kaikilla...?"

Ivan sai pienen voiton Tinon viimein kysyessä itse jotakin.

"Niin", Ivan sanoi nyt entistä leveämmin hymyillen, "olet varmaankin tavannut Gilbertin - hän voi kadota niin, ettei kukaan löydä häntä, Franciksella taas on särkymätön sydän ja erikoinen kyky rakastaa, Arthur löytää ja niin pois päin. Käteviä pikku juttuja... Ainoa huono puoli niissä on se, ettemme itse osaa hallita niitä."

Tino yritti sulatella kaikkea äsken kuulemaansa. Miksei hänelle oltu kerrottu näistä asioista?

"Entä sinä sitten?" Tino kysyi Ivanilta ja ainakin yritti saada äänensä kuulostamaan varmalta.

"Ah, no ei sillä enää väliä", Ivan puhui edelleen hymyillen ja kepeästi, "minä luovuin siitä jo aikoja sitten."

"Luovuit?"

"Niin, luopumalla kyvystä sydän ja siivet vahvistuvat... Siitä tämä musta väri", Ivan naureskeli ja lehautti kerran suuria siipiään. Takana seisovan miehen hiuksen hulmahtivat ilmavirrassa.

Jos Tinon tunteet ja ajatukset olivat olleet eilen illalla ja tänä aamuna sekaisin, se ei ollut vielä mitään siihen nähden, miltä hänestä nyt tuntui. Liian monta miehelle uutta tunnetta leimahti samanaikaisesti, eikä mies enää osannut sanoa, mitä ne tunteet edes olivat.

"Minullakin siis...?" Tino kuiskasi hiljaa kykenemättä jatkamaa kysymystään loppuun.

"Niin, sinullakin."

"Mutta, en minä ole huomannut mitään."

Ivan hymyili.

"Toris", Ivan puhutteli takanaan seisovaa miestä, "mitä sinä nyt tunnet?"

Toris epäröi hetken ennen vastaustaan. Hän katsoi hämmentynyttä sinisilmäistä miestä säälien.

"Ihan liikaa kerralla."

Tino tuijotti miehiä ymmällään.

"Tultako sinusta tuntuu, Tino?" Ivan kysyi myötätuntoisella sävyllä, joka ei kuitenkaan kuulostanut aidolta.

Tinon kesti hetken tajuta, mitä Ivan ajoi takaa.

"Te tunnette mitä minä tunnen?" Tino huudahti ja otti säikähdyksissään jälleen yhden askeleen taemmas.

"No emme aivan mitä vain... Tunteidesi täytyy olla todella vahvoja, emmekä me tunne niitä niin voimakkaina", Ivan selitti.

Tino hengitti kiivaasti ja yritti muistella kaikkia tilanteita, joissa olisi tuntenut vahvasti. Hänen henkensä salpaantui.

"Tarkoittaako se... Että jos minä vaikka oikein pidän jostakusta... En voi tietää pitääkö tämä henkilö minusta oikeasti vai heijastuvatko minun tunteeni vain häneen..." Tino puhui lähinnä itselleen.

Ivan kuitenkin nyökkäsi ja tällä kertaa hymy oli poissa. Johtuiko se Tinosta vai Ivanin omista tunteista, sitä Tino ei osannut enää sanoa. Pienen valkeasiipisen enkelin rintaa pisti voimakkaasti. Ähkäistessään kivusta Tino pisti myös merkille, että Torikseksi kutsutun miehen posket olivat kyyneleistä märät. Nyt Tino tiesi niiden olevan omia kyyneleitään.

"Voi luoja", Tino henkäisi ja hoiperteli taaksepäin, "voi luoja..."

Miehen päässä alkoi pyöriä ja kipu rinnassa yltyi sietämättömäksi. Ainoa ajatus oli, että hänen olisi päästävä pois. Hänen olisi lennettävä pois.

Tino nousi epävakaasti ja huojuen ilmaan. Myös siipiin oli alkanut sattua.

Ivan katsoi valkean enkelin tuskaa ilmeettömänä, Toris taas säälien. Tino nousi yhä korkeammalle, mutta hyvin heikon näköisesti. Valkoiseen paitaan sydämen kohdalle ilmestyivät ensimmäiset veritahrat. Mies lähti lentämään yli puiden kohti merta.

Taivas synkkeni ja pian ensimmäiset sadepisarat putosivat maahan.

"Hmm", Ivan sanoi jonkin ajan hiljaisuuden jälkeen tyynesti, "katso Toris, hän saa jopa taivaan itkemään."

Toris katsahti Ivania synkästi. Tinon lähdettyä hän tiesi taas, mitä itse tunsi, mutta eivät nekään tunteet kovin valoisia olleet.

"Ivan, miksi sinä teit noin...?" vihreäsilmäinen mies kysyi heikosti.

"Ei hän kuole."

Toris yllättyi Ivanin nopeasta ja suorasta vastauksesta.

"Mistä tiedät?"

Ivan kääntyi kohti Torista ja hymyili tuttua hymyään, mutta nyt siitä kuitenkin puuttui jotakin. Hän levitti toisen siipensä ja käänsi selkäänsä niin, että Toris näkisi siiven ja selän liittymäkohdan. Toris katsoi siipeä hetken kummissaan, kunnes yllättäen näki sen: yhden valkoisen sulan mustien joukossa.

* * *

Arthur koputti muutaman kerran Franciksen huoneen oveen ja avasi sen sitten. Francis oli juuri asettelemassa ruusuja.

"Francis, tiedätkö missä Tino on?" Arthur kysyi ja yritti olla kuulostamatta liian huolestuneelta.

"Hmm, hän taisi sanoa, että menee lentelemään vähän..." Francis sanoi puoliajatuksissaan ja lyhensi yhden ruusun vartta.

"Meidän pitää löytää hänet!" Arthur säikähti ja sai Francikselta oudon katseen.

"Miksi? Onko jokin hätänä?"

"Ivan on aivan varmasti hänen perässään! Oikeastaan minusta tuntuu, että Tino on jo tavannut Ivanin aikaisemminkin..."

Francis laittoi ruusun pois ja näytti nyt vakavalta.

"Minne hän mahtoi mennä?"

Arthurkin pohti hetken.

"Minä tiedän, minne hän meni... Mutta miten ehdin sinne ikinä ajoissa...?" epätoivo alkoi kuultaa Arthurin äänessä.

"Lennä", Francis totesi yllättäen.

Arthur katsahti miestä vihaisesti kulmiensa alta; nyt ei ollut aika vitsailuun.

"Älä viitsi... Meidän on keksittävä -"

"Lennä."

"En minä pysty!"

"Pystytpäs", Francis otti pari askelta kohti Arthuria, niin että seisoi nyt aivan tämän edessä, "olisit pystynyt jo kauan sitten, ellen olisi niin hemmetin jääräpäinen..."

Sitten Francis suuteli Arthuria kevyesti tämän huulille.

"Lennä."

Arthur nyökkäsi hieman häkeltyneenä, avasi parvekkeen oven ja hyppäsi ilmaan. Francis tuli pian hänen perässään.

Arthur ei kunnolla edes tajunnut sitä vapauttavaa ja upeaa tunnetta, jonka lentäminen hänessä sai aikaan. Tällä hetkellä hänen tunteensa olivat täytetyt pelolla ja huolella. Ja tämä huoli kasvoi, kun hän näki Ivanin seisovan Toriksen kanssa tutulla autiolla.

Arthurin ja Franciksen jalat koskettivat lähes samanaikaisesti sateesta kosteaa nurmea.

"Ivan, missä hän on!" Arthur huusi ja lähti tarpomaan kohti pitkää miestä.

"Sinun pikku suojattisi lensi jo pois", Ivan sanoi ja nousi Toris perässään ilmaan, "tai ainakin niin pitkälle, kuin niillä siivillä enää pääsee."

Arthur jäi hetkeksi typertyneenä katsomaan, kuinka kaksi mustasiipistä miestä lensivät pois. Sitten hän heräsi todellisuuteen.

"Meidän täytyy löytää hänet", Arthur huudahti Francikselle ja kääntyi tätä kohti, "Tinon tuntien hän on varmaan lentänyt merelle päin."

Francis nyökkäsi ja miehet lähtivät lentämään kohti metsää. Arthur lensi puiden lomissa ja Francis niiden yläpuolella. Vasta aivan rannan tuntumassa Arthur löysi ensimmäiset merkit Tinosta: muutamia verisiä sulkia. Hän poimi yhden ja jäi tuijottamaan sitä epäuskoisesti. Francis laskeutui hänen viereensä.

"Hän on poissa..." Arthur sanoi puutuneena ja katsoi merta. Sitten hänen murtunut ilmeensä yllättäen koveni.

"Tätä hän ei saa anteeksi."

* * *

_JATKUU..._

* * *

_**Osa II: tulossa...**_

"_Veli, katso, jossain on haavoittunut joutsen."_

"_...Ice, ei tuo kuulu joutsenelle vaan..."_

"_Hei veli, minne sinä menet? _

"_Tule, äkkiä! Meidän täytyy löytää se!"_

* * *

En ala Osa II ihan heti kirjoittamaan, vaan keskityn hetken muihin projekteihin:)

**SorelleItaliane**: Kiitos! Kyllähän sitä tässä pikkusen aina kerrallaan avataan, mutta tuskin tulee ihan kokonaan selviämään missään vaiheessa:)

**Liibooboo:** Onneksi on nyt toiminut:) On mukavaa kun olen kuullut paljon kehuja Franciks_estani _:D Monet tuntuva ärsyyntyvän herrasta usein, joten on kiva kuulla ettei omien ficcien herra ole niin sietämätön ;) Kiitokset jälleen kommentista!

**Chiboku**: Hehe kiitos:P Arthur ja Francis ovat todellakin ihania ja vielä ensimmäisiä parituksia, josta aloin pitämään Hetaliaan tutustuttuani!

**o0RiDa0o:** Juu niin on:D kiitokset!

**ittesak**: Isot isot kiitokset:) _"Ivan lähtee itse saaliinsa perään"_ taisi osua enemmän oikeaan - katsotaan mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu...;)


	4. Osa II: 1

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Se, että olen hidastanut päivitystahtiani, ei tarkoita, että olisin lopettanut kokonaan :P

Ja tämän ficin osa II tulee sitten olemaan hyvin sekopäinen. Tai siis. Tarina meni ihan överiks. Hups :D

* * *

Sade alkoi aivan yllättäen. Nuori hopeahiuksinen poika katsoi taivasta ihmeissään; lähtiessään metsään jonkin aikaa sitten taivas oli ollut vielä aivan selkeä. Poika ei kuitenkaan antanut kevyen sateen häiritä. Metsässä puut antoivat sen verran suojaa, että sadetta tuskin edes huomasi.

Poika kumartui poimimaan kasvin, mutta tutkaili sitä kuitenkin hetken ennen sen maasta irrottamista. Varmistuessaan kasvin olevan se, mitä hän etsikin, poika asetti sen huolellisesti puiseen koriin. Hän lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin katse maassa.

Jotain valkoista osui hänen silmiinsä. Pojan uteliaisuus sai hänet kävelemään valkean asian luo. Se oli suuri valkoinen sulka. Poika nosti sen käteensä, tutkaili sitä käännellen ja haisteli hieman. Sulassa oli tuoretta verta.

Poika katsoi ympärilleen ja näki pian noin parinkymmenen metrin päässä etsimänsä hahmon.

"Veli", poika kutsui hahmoa, "katso, jossain on haavoittunut joutsen."

Vaaleahiuksinen nuorimies käveli pojan luo ja tämä ojensi verisen sulan isoveljelleen. Veljen siniset silmät katsoivat sulkaa hetken pohtien, ja sitten ymmärrys levisi tämän kasvoille.

"...Ice, ei tämä kuulu joutsenelle vaan..."

Mies katsoi hetken valppaana ympärilleen, huomasi sitten toisen valkoisen sulan hieman edessä päin ja juoksi sen luo. Sulkia näkyi siellä täällä edessäpäin vielä lisääkin. Mies lähti juoksemaan niiden suuntaan.

"Hei veli, minne sinä menet?" Iceksi kutsuttu poika huusi ihmeissään ja lähti juoksemaan veljensä perään.

"Tule, äkkiä", mies vastasi ja jatkoi juoksemista, "meidän on löydettävä se ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä!"

"Löydettävä mikä?"

"Enkeli, jonka sydän on särjetty - nopeasti nyt!"

Icen vauhti hieman hidastui ja poika jäi katsomaan veljensä loittonevaa selkää ymmällään. Jos Nor olisi yhtään vitsailevampaa tyyppiä, Ice olisi uskonut tämän pilailevan. Ice kuitenkin tunsi veljensä ja tiesi, että nyt oli niin sanotusti tosi kyseessä. Enempää empimättä hän lähti veljensä perään.

* * *

"_Veli, mitä me oikein etsimme?"_

"_Keijuja."_

"_Miksi?"_

"_Koska ne ovat hyviä löytämään asioita. Ja keijujen löytäminen on melko helppoa, ne kun ovat niin utelijaita."_

"_Mitä sinä sitten haluat löytää?"_

"_Erään kasvin."_

"_Ai… Mutta minä luulin, ettet sinä pidä keijuista."_

"_Pidän minä - sitä yhtä ärsyttävää poikkeusta lukuunottamatta."_

* * *

Nor kulki hyvin ketterästi poluttomalla metsäpinnalla vuosien kokemus apunaan. Hän tunsi tämän metsän lähes jokaista risua ja elävää olentoa myöten, mutta sinne tällä hetkellä eksyneeseen lajiin hän ei ollut ennen törmännyt. Enkelit kun yleensä elivät ihmisten keskellä ja varjelivat salaisuuksiaan kaikilta. Mutta oli Nor näistä silti paljon lukenut, hänen isoisältään kun oli jäänyt kaikenlaisia kirjoja melkoiset kasat.

Nor pysähtyi pieneksi hetkeksi nostaakseen yhden valkoisista sulista maasta ja jatkoi sitten nopeasti matkaansa. Hän pelkäsi, ettei ehtisi ajoissa.

"Hei Nor, minne hoppu?" Norille tuttu ärsyttävä pieni ääni kuului hänen vasemmalta puoleltaan.

Nor olisi hyvin mielellään käskenyt äänen lähteen häipymään jonnekin hyvin kauas, mutta tajusi tarvitsevansa tämän apua. Mies pysähtyi ja katsoi noin kämmenensä kokoista olentoa edessään. Sudenkorentomaiset siivet väpättivät nopeasti pitääkseen olennon ilmassa.

"Den, minun pitää löytää jotakin."

"Oho, pyydätkö _sinä_ minun apuani?" Deniksi kutsuttu keiju kysyi kulmat koholla.

Nor tuijotti Deniä vakava ilme kasvoillaan (mikä ei toisaalta ollut mitenkään harvinainen ilme miehen kasvoilla) ja nosti valkoista hieman veristä sulkaa näyttääkseen sen Denille. Nyt keijunkin kasvot vakavoituivat. Mitään enempää kysymättä Den kosketti sulkaa ja sulki sitten silmänsä hetkeksi

"Tännepäin", Den viittoi ja lähti kohti merta Nor perässään.

Tullessaan rantaan Nor katsoi merta huolestuneesti.

"Ei kai se ole pudonnut mereen?" hän kysyi Deniltä, jonka katse kävi rantaviivaa läpi.

"Voi olla, mutta jossain hyvin rannan tuntumassa sen on… Minä tunnen sen", Den vastasi ja lensi muutaman metrin ylemmäs.

Ice saapui nyt juosten kaksikon luokse.

"Löytyykö?"

"Ei vielä… Ice, katso sinä tuolta puolen ja minä menen katsomaan tuon kallion takaa", Nor sanoi ja lähti viimeikseksi viittomaansa suuntaan.

Ice katsoi veljensä selkää hetken ja sitten yläpuolella liihoittelevaa Deniä.

"Etkö sinä osaa sanoa tarkempaa sijaintia?" Ice kysyi Deniltä.

Keiju katsoi alas nuorta poikaa kohden ja nyrpisti aivan aavistuksen nenäänsä.

"Minä olen metsäkeiju, en mikään vesistöjen ekspertti."

Ice ei viitsininyt jäädä kyselemään enempää vaan lähti lopulta veljensä ohjaamaan suuntaan. Jo hetken kuljettuaan hän erotti rantavedessä jotakin valkoista. Ice kiiruhti lähemmäs, ja eroitti tajuttoman nuoren miehen valkoisten siipien kanssa.

"Nor! Den! Täällä!" Ice huusi ja tarttui miestä kainaloista vetääkseen tämän pois vedestä. Onneksi miehen kasvot olivat olleet ylöspäin.

Nor tuli hyvin nopeasti auttamaan miehen raahaamisessa ja Den laskeutui tämän olalle ja kokeili pulssia.

"Hengissä on", keiju totesi.

"Hyvä", Nor hengähti, "nyt, rakastakaa sitä."

"Mitä?" Ice ja Den kysyivät ihmeissään yhteen ääneen.

"Niin, rakastakaa sitä – se kuolee muuten…" Nor sanoi samalla kun yritti tukahduttaa taskustaan ottamallaan liinalla enkelin rinnasta tulevaa verenvuotoa. Myös siipien kiinnityskohdat vuosivat verta, mutta ne eivät olleet niin kiireiset juuri sillä hetkellä.

"Ja Den, voisitko hakea apua ja paarit niin saamme hänet kannetuksi mökkkiin?" Nor pyysi ja toivoi salaa mielessään, ettei Den toisi sitä sieniin sekaantunutta merikeijuystäväänsä, "ja Ice, tartu hänen käteensä."

Den nyökkäsi ja katosi metsikköön samaan aikaan, kun Ice otti enkelin kylmettyneen käden omaansa. Se oli pehmeä. Nuori poika ajatteli veljensä outoa käskyä rakastaa tätä olentoa… Miten sekin nyt muka onnistuisi? Ice katsoi enkelin kasvoihin; tämä näytti jotenkin hyvin surulliselta. Murtuneelta Poika tiukensi vaistomaisesti otettaan enkelin kädestä.

Vieressä Nor jatkoi enkelin haavan tutkimista. Se näytti pahalta, eikä verenvuoto tuntunut tyrehtyvän. Mies kaivoi taskustaan puhtaan liinan, pienen veitsen ja pienen pussin, jossa oli kuivattuja yrttejä. Nor kaatoi yrtit liinaan ja viilsi veitsellä sormeensa pienen viillon, josta valutti muutaman tipan verta yrittien päälle. Sitten hän ojensi liinan yrtteineen Icen kasvojen eteen.

"Sylkäise."

* * *

_Oli keskitalvi ja lunta oli satanut sinä päivänä hyvin paljon – eikä sen tulo tuntunut loppuvan. Nor tarpoi metsän läpi kohti kotiaan. Missään ei näkynyt ketään eikä mitään, ja siksi pienet jo lähes lumeen peittyneen jalanjäljet kiinnittivät Norin huomion. Nuori miehen alku kyykistyi tarkkailemaan niitä lähempää._

"_Menninkäinen…" Nor mumisi itsekseen, "luulin, että ne olivat jo kadonneet täältä…"_

_Utelijaana poika lähti seuraamaan jälkiä toivoen, ettei lumi ehtisi peittää niitä kokonaan. Viimeiset näkyvissä olevat jäljet päättyivät suuren puun luo. Nor katseli puuta ja huomasi pian pienen kolon puun paksussa rungossa. Hän käveli kolon luo ja katsoi sen sisään._

_Sisällä oli pieni menninkäinen käärittynä nahkaisiin peitteisiin. Pienokainen näytti nukkuvan, mutta vaikutti aivan hyvin voivalta kylmästä huolimatta. Nor katseli hetken ympärilleen etsien lapsen jättäjää, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Sitten hän otti pienen nyytin varovasti käsivarsilleen. Menninkäisellä oli pörröinen hopeinen tukka ja hieman suipot korvankärjet kuten menninkäisillä yleensäkin, mutta muuten se oli hyvin karvaton ja vaikutti muutenkin enemmän ihmisvauvalta kuin menninkäisen poikaselta. Nor katsoi pientä nyyttiä surullisesti. Ehkä juuri siksi se olikin hylätty._

_Yllättäen pieni olento avasi silmänsä. Noria tuijotti kaksi paria kirkkaita silmiä. Sitten menninkäinen taas sulki ne ja haukotteli makeasti._

_Nor tunsi lämpöä rinnassaan._

* * *

Tino tunsi kipua. Kovaa kipua. Mutta samalla hän tunsi lähes kutittavaa lämpöä. Hän halusi avata silmänsä, mutta valo tuntui niin kirkkaalt, että se melkein sattui. Nuori mies tyytyi siihen, että raottaisi silmiään pikkuhiljaa vain avoimemmiksi.

"Veli, hän heräsi." Tino kuuli nuoren pojan äänen kuiskaavan ja lauseesta seuraavat askeleet. Joku tuli aivan hänen viereensä. Tino avasi silmiään hieman vielä lisää ja erotti hämärästi vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät.

"Hienoa, hänellä onkin vahva sydän."

* * *

Ro-Ro: Kiitos, nyt valitettavasti tulee vielä enemmän selvitettävää :D

Caca: Kiitos, aikani on tällä hetkellä hyvin tiukilla, mutta yritän sitä kirjoittamiseenkin säästää :)

Chiboku: Kiitti, itsekin noista kahdesta hassusta pidän erityisen paljon :P

Kurkuma-sama: (nikki vaihtunut..?) oikein arvasit!

Libooboo: En taaskaan tiedä miten sinua näistä aivan ihanista kommenteista oikein kiittäisin... Kiitos ja kumarrus. (Ja vielä vaikka halaus)

o0RiDa0o: Hehe toivottavasti pystyt kuvittelemaan myös rakkaan Tanskamme keijuna XD

Swissy-chan: Kiitokset, itsekin olen tyytyväinen tämän ficin Arthuriin :)


End file.
